


Lazy mornings

by tylxm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pointless fluff, this is so cheesy help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylxm/pseuds/tylxm
Summary: Nayeon just wants to spend the day with Mina. Loving her with all that she has.pointless domestic minayeon fluff





	Lazy mornings

Mina wakes up feeling cold and pulls at the blanket covering her, surprised that there isn’t any resistance, feeling a bit disappointed at the lack of a familiar warm body cuddling into her, but she smiles at the sweet smell of pancakes and coffee seeping in from the kitchen into the bedroom. She hears a faint hum coming from the kitchen and decides to waddle over to the source of the sound. 

Mina finds Nayeon still in her bunny pyjamas pacing around the kitchen (a gift from Mina, she had her own penguin matching set), trying to follow a recipe she found, presumably last night. Flipping pancakes while stacking some then running over to the coffee maker trying not to pour the boiling hot water all over her, it’s chaotic to say the least, but she hasn’t set off the smoke detector or broken a plate, so Mina doesn’t intervene and just watches her, almost in awe of how domestic the whole scene is.

The love of her life cooking breakfast for her on a lazy Sunday morning, the whole scene brings a sudden warmth to her heart and it reminds her of the day she fell in love with Nayeon.

Nayeon seems too focused in her own little world and doesn’t seem to acknowledge Mina at all, so Mina, a bit overwhelmed by the beautiful memories they made and hugs Nayeon from behind, snuggling into the small of her neck.

“Oh Mina! You scared me.” Nayeon gasps but quickly relaxes in Mina’s embrace. “Why are you up so early on a Sunday?” 

“I should be asking you that. The bed was cold this morning.” Mina replies groggily.

“I wanted to make you breakfast, with how busy we are now, I feel like we’re spending even less time together than usual...and I miss you.” Nayeon rambles. 

Mina giggles softly and gently taps Nayeon’s waist, silently asking her to turn around.

“Wait Mina, your pancakes are gonna burn, just wait a moment.” 

Despite Mina’s groan of protest Nayeon doesn’t turn around, she tires again but Nayeon doesn’t budge, focused on not setting the kitchen ablaze.

“Nayeon ahh, are the pancakes more important than me ?” Mina whines.

“I mean I did wake up early and I did spend morning mixing and stacking them, so..” Nayeon teases her and Mina pouts, and not even Nayeon can resist her pout even after so many years spent together, it still makes her weak to her knees.

Nayeon sets the pan aside and turns off the stove. She turns around in Mina’s arms and cradles Mina’s face in her arms, placing a kiss on her nose bridge.

“Babe, I was teasing you, no one is more important than you to me. You are my light, my world, my universe.”

“God why are you so cheesy ?”

“Isn’t that how I made you fall in love with me, you loved my cheesy lines, I even recall you saying that I was your Prince Charming.” Nayeon teased again imitating Mina’s voice.

Mina lightly slaps Nayeon’s arm and sighs but doesn’t deny it, she just gives Nayeon her best death stare.

Nayeon just breaks into laughter, but Mina pouts again and Nayeon is quick to place kisses over the beauty marks scattered over her beautiful face, when Mina’s about to protest against Nayeon’s onslaught of kisses on her face.

A pair of lips capture her own, they’re soft and sweet, with the slightest hint of maple syrup, and it’s overflowing with love and passion. Mina slightly loses her balance due to the intensity of the kiss, and tightens her arms around Nayeon’s waist, deepening the kiss when Nayeon’s tongue grazes her bottom lip asking for permission. They pull apart cheeks flushed and almost gasping for air. 

“Sorry Babe, you just look so cute whenever I tease you.” Nayeon says pecking Mina’s lips again.

“Wanna have some breakfast ?” Nayeon offers  
“I’d rather have you.” Mina mumbles, if Nayeon wasn’t so attuned to Mina’s soft voice over the years, she would have missed it. Nayeon blushes and replies.

“Not here in the kitchen, but tonight..is a different story.” She grabs Mina’s butt teasingly before walking over to the coffee machine. Making an americano for Mina, or how she refers to it ‘Minaricano’ and makes herself a mocha, claiming that coffee was too bitter for her and the chocolate perfectly balanced it out.

(“But you never reject my kisses after I drink coffee?” Mina asks curiously.  
“You make it taste sweet.“ Nayeon shrugs like it was the most obvious answer, and grins when she sees the blush on Mina’s cheeks.) 

Nayeon and Mina work in perfect harmony and finish the rest of the pancakes and bring them over to the dining table, where they start out eating from their respective plates, but then Nayeon picks up one of Mina’s pancakes and quickly shoves it into her mouth. Mina stares at her in slight disbelief.

“Is this how you want it to be ?” Mina asks 

Nayeon just grins cheekily and the next thing you know, a pancake comes flying at her, a mini food fight breaks out and Mina reigns victorious after Nayeon gets hit with an onslaught of bite size pieces of pancakes, how Mina managed to make pancakes into projectile weapons, Nayeon will never know, but she just looks at Mina’s gummy smile and hears her little giggles whenever she manages to hit Nayeon with a pancake, and feels herself falling deeper in love, if that even were possible.

When they eventually stop laughing, they look around at the mess and while Mina lightly scolds Nayeon for letting them get so carried away, Nayeon claims that it was worth it.

After cleaning up the living room and washing the dishes, they both plopped on the sofa and watched a variety show that was on at the time. Except for the occasional laugh at hosts when they said something especially funny, Nayeon just focused on Mina, the way her eyes form little crescent moons when she smiles, the way the moles on her face could rival the constellations in the night sky, the way her gums show when she laughs. 

Nayeon could go on forever about the little idiosyncrasies about Mina, but Mina catches Nayeon staring at her and blushes under the attention and shakes Nayeon to get her attention.

“What are you thinking about ? You’re not even watching the show.”

“Don’t worry, I have a far better view here.” 

Mina smiles and lays her head back onto Nayeon’s lap, while Nayeon runs her hand through Mina’s brown locks.

“I love you. You know that right? I feel like I don’t say that enough.” 

“I know Nayeon, I love you too.” 

Nayeon smiles softly and runs her finger over the golden ring on her left hand, and decides here and now that this is all she ever wants in life. Mina.


End file.
